Batman Issue 690
Synopsis "Tripwires" Beneath the streets of Gotham in the underground Hall of the Black Mask, Penguin and his guards receive word of the battle above. Blanco and Clayface were able to escape from the Dark Knight intact. As a diversion, their lookout had triggered a set of explosions in a nearby building. The plan of course is that Batman will investigate the sudden explosion and find that a private company had recently taken out a heafty insurance policy on that building. Each of the companies involved are nothing more than inoccuous shell corporations meant to keep Batman busy for weeks (and thus off Penguin's back). And to him that means it's money well spent. But Penguin is about to learn that his deal with the Devil has cost him a great deal more than just money. From out of the shadows, beady eyed Arkham escapees rise up to bludgeon and cut the throats of Penguin's guards! If Oswald Cobblepot wants to remain on this mortal plane, he will now have to consider himself in the employ of the Black Mask! Dick meanwhile is left to lick his wounds after the battle with Blanco and Clayface. He blaims his cockiness for allowing himself to get mixed up in such a close fight. Blanco seemed nearly impervious and even Clayface managed to catch him off guard. One of the only reasons he survived the fight is because of Alfred piloting the Bat-Mobile via remote from the Bunker. That said, he vows to learn from these rookie mistakes and prepare for his next battle... which may be coming a lot sooner than he realizes. While Penguin's faux-war raged on across the rooftops of Gotham, Two-Face has continued his screening process for teleporters. Benny, his number two, brings in the latest batch of three potentials. But Two-Face isn't looking for just any teleporter. He needs one with very specific capabilities. One who is able to travel to the point of origin for any object he wishes. An object such as a stray batarang left at a scene. Racing after Branco and Clayface as they make their escape, Dick's quest is suddenly de-railed as he learns of a breach at the headquarters. Not the bunker, but the actual Bat- Cave! He arrives at Wayne Manor in moments, making his way down to the cave where he finds that just about everything is where they left it, covered in white sheets and powered down. Everything that is accept the giant penny. Coming in for a closer look, Dick finds that the back of the wheat penny has been scarred. Deep scratches mark the "tail" side of the coin reminiscent of another coin-obsessed villain. Just then, several darts come flying at him, piercing his body armor and bringing him down. Two-Face closes in wearing a cape and cowl of his own unique design. He's known for quite some time that there's someone new underneath the bat-mask and now he wants to find out exactly who that person is. Appearances "Tripwires" Individuals *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Clayface (Matt Hagen) *Two-Face *Lyle Branco *The Penguin *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Black Mask *Jeremiah Arkham Locations *Gotham City **Batcave ***Batbunker **Wayne Penthouse Items *Batarang Vehicles *Batmobile Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Category:Batman: Long Shadows Issues Category:Batman: Reborn Issues